Sepasang Mata
by Jeannexta
Summary: Tiba-tiba semua memoriku bersama Kaien selama dua minggu lebih berputar seperti proyektor film di dalam otakku. Kaien yang tiba-tiba muncul di atap dengan wajah polosnya. Kaien yang mengemut permen lollipop kesukaannya. Kaien yang selalu membuatku tertawa lepas. Tidak mungkin dia hanya— # AU!KaienHitsu; Crack-pair; BL. ONESHOT. Enjoy!


Ada sebuah tempat favoritku saat berada di sekolah. Setelah menaiki tangga menuju ke atap, terlihat sebuah pintu besi yang sudah sedikit berkarat. Ketika pintu besi itu dibuka, derit nyaring akan terdengar karena engsel pintu yang sudah tua. Dari atap inilah, pemandangan sekolah di bawah bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Atap sekolah inilah, tempat biasa aku membolos. Bisa kulihat teman-teman sekelasku di bawah sedang berlari menggelilingi lapangan sekolah. Kyouraku _sensei_ berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan sambil meniup-niup peluitnya agar teman-teman sekelasku berlari lebih cepat. Si bujangan tua itu tidak mempermasalahkan jika para perempuan berlari lambat, tapi jika dia melihat para laki-laki ikut-ikutan berlari lambat, dia akan langsung meniup peluitnya keras-keras sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku merogoh saku belakang celanaku dan mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok yang di dalamnya tersisa satu batang. Kuselipkan di bibirku dan menyalakan dengan pematik gas. Kemudian mulai menikmati benda yang sudah membuatku kecanduan sejak SMP ini.

"Merokok lagi, ya?" Suara yang terdengar itu membuatku menoleh sekilas ke belakang. Si penganggu ketenanganku di atap ini berjalan mendekat dengan permen _lollipop_ yang terselip di bibirnya. Dia mengemutnya dengan gaya berlebihan seperti anak kecil, sebelum melepasnya dari mulutnya dan berkata, "Hei, harus berapa kali kuperingatkan padamu kalau merokok itu bisa mengancam kesehatanmu!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku sambil menghembuskan asap lewat mulutku. "Aku sudah merokok sejak SMP, dan sampai sekarang baik-baik saja," kataku, tanpa menoleh.

"Itu karena kau baru bisa merasakan dampaknya begitu tua nanti!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rokok yang terselip di antara kedua jariku. "Cepat matikan rokok itu dan buang sekarang juga!"

"Tidak." Kuhembuskan asap dari dalam mulutku sambil meliriknya.

Sepasang matanya melotot dengan bibir mengerucut, sebelum tiba-tiba ia menyambar rokokku. Kemudian dijatuhkannya ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya sampai mati. Kedua mataku membelalak dengan mulut ternganga melihat rokokku yang sudah tidak bisa kugunakan lagi.

"Hei! Itu rokok terakhirku!" bentakku sambil mengangkat muka. Ia balas menatapku sambil mendongak, karena tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku. "Cepat ganti sekarang ju—" ucapanku tak sempat selesai karena dia tiba-tiba memasukkan permen _lollipop_-nya ke dalam mulutku. Aku tersentak merasakan rasa manis dari permen itu dengan cepat menyebar di indera pengecapku.

"Itu pengganti rokokmu," Dia berkata dengan wajah dibuat tak berdosa, "_Adios_!" Kemudian tanpa menunggu responku, dia sudah berlari pergi menuju pintu, setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

Aku masih terdiam di posisiku. Dia itu... kenapa selalu saja menganggu kesenanganku sejak kemarin?

**.**  
**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tite Kubo**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**T**-_rated_

**2k+ **_**words**_

**Romance/Mystery**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_ **KaienHitsu**_ story~ _

_slight,_ **IchiHitsu**

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love,**_ yang menampilkan **cerita****tentang****hubungan antara****pria dengan pria**. **Hitsugaya's POV. **_**Out Of Charaters. Crack pairing**_**. **_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Kitchen Princess (vol 4) karya Natsumi Ando &amp; Miyuki Kobayashi, dan komik B-Wanted (vol 4) karya Kei Enue.

**.**

**Jeanne's **_**present**_**...**

.

#

.

**Sepasang Mata**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

"Hei, harusnya kau menaruh papan itu."

Aku masih diam begitu si penganggu masuk ke dalam _toilet_ laki-laki dan melihatku sedang mengepel lantai. Hukuman karena aku terlambat. Sial.

"Hei, nanti ada orang yang akan terpelisit lho kalau kau tidak menaruh papan bertuliskan 'Hati-hati, lantai masih basah' itu."

"Bawel!" Aku mendelik ke arahnya yang cengar-cengir, sebelum berjalan setengah berlari menuju salah satu bilik _toilet_. Aku mendengus begitu pintu itu tertutup dari dalam dan ia tertawa-tawa geli.

Seorang murid laki-laki berjalan masuk ke dalam _toilet_ dan nyaris terpelisit saat melewati lantai yang barusan kupel. Tawa geli tertahan di bibirku, tapi begitu kulihat pemuda itu—dari kaca besar di depan _wastafel_—akan membuka pintu bilik _toilet_ yang dimasuki si pengangguku, seketika kedua mataku membelalak dan aku berbalik.

"Hei, bilik itu ada—" perkataanku tidak sempat selesai karena pemuda itu sudah membuka pintu dan menatapku dengan kedua kening mengerut bingung.

"Bilik _toilet_ ini kan kosong," kata pemuda itu. "Kalau ada orang, di bagian bawah gagang pintu ini pasti ada tanda merah."

Aku terperangah. Tapi tadi, si penganggu itu masuk di bilik _toilet_ itu. Bagaimana—

"Hei, aku di sini~" si penganggu itu tiba-tiba membuka pintu di samping kiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, sebelum ia menutup pintunya lagi.

Aku berkedip dua kali. Kapan dia masuk di bilik _toilet_ sebelah itu? Apa dia memanjati bilik yang pertama tadi dimasukinya?

"Kau ini selain penganggu, juga aneh," kataku begitu ia keluar dari bilik _toilet_ setelah murid laki-laki yang tadi keluar dari _toilet_.

Dia hanya cengengesan. Dan sejujurnya, aku mulai penasaran dengan si penganggu ini.

"Siapa namamu? Kau dari kelas berapa? Ini sudah bel jam pelajaran pertama. Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu?"

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali, Toushiro~"

Seketika aku membelalak dengan mulut ternganga, "Hei, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Padahal aku belum memberitahunya namaku.

Dia terkekeh-kekeh. "Siapa yang tidak kenal dirimu? Si pembuat rusuh di kelas satu A. Si tukang terlambat. Si tukang pembolos pelajaran. Si tukang langganan dipanggil di ruang kedisiplinan."

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar bangga dengan label-label itu." Aku menyeringai.

Dia berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu menarik napas dengan gaya yang sangat dramatis. "Kalau kau bertahan dengan imej jelekmu itu terus-menerus di sekolah ini, kau bisa di _drop out_ lho."

"Gampang. Tinggal cari sekolah yang lain," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu cuek. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Rasanya tanganku sudah gatal untuk memberinya jitakan saat ia kembali memasang wajah polosnya.

"_Fine_. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'Si Penganggu', atau—" Sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit, "—'Si Aneh'."

Dia mendengus, sembari berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti dengan jarak yang hanya satu langkah dariku. "Namaku Kaien Shiba. Dan aku—pasti akan mengubah kebiasaan jelekmu, sedikit demi sedikit!"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia menarik kerah depanku dan memberi kecupan kilat di sudut bibir kiriku. Aku mematung, dan masih terus mematung begitu dia sudah berlari keluar dari _toilet_ dengan tawa geli di bibirnya.

Sial. Dia sudah membuat jantungku berdegup tak wajar!

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Renji yang duduk di depanku. "Memang aku kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya.

Kedua mata Renji tiba-tiba jadi setengah terpejam, "Dari kemarin kau ini aneh. Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang _idiot_. Seperti orang—" ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "—yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Bisa kurasakan kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke samping tanpa sadar. Renji bergidik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk di depan wajahku.

"Itu, itu! Kau tersenyum seperti itu lagi!"

Aku menampik jari telunjuknya sambil mendengus. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum seperti ini?"

"Seperti bukan Hitsugaya Toushiro yang biasa..." Renji menopang dagunya dengan satu siku di atas mejaku. "Jadi, perempuan dari kelas mana yang sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

Kubuang pandanganku keluar jendela sebelum menjawab, "Rahasia." Mana mungkin aku bilang padanya kalau yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah seorang lelaki.

**.**

**.**

Aku masih memejamkan mata begitu merasa tiupan lembut mengenai wajahku. Kemudian terdengar kikikan geli tertahan begitu aku mengernyit. Aku tahu siapa yang berani mengangguku seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu. Kau menganggu tidurku."

Tiupan itu seketika berhenti. Aku membuka satu mata, dan kulihat Kaien tersenyum senang. Kuangkat sebagian wajahku yang menempel di atas buku yang tadi kubaca. Kaien mengangkat satu alisnya sambil melirik buku yang baru saja kututup.

"Kau baca buku itu?"

Aku mengangguk, sembari bangkit dari kursi. "Ya, sebagai bacaan ringan."

"_Nani_? Buku tebal seperti itu kau bilang bacaan ringan?" Ia membelalak tak percaya. Aku mengulum senyum geli.

Perpustakaan terlihat sepi saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Kaien mengekoriku begitu aku berjalan menuju rak buku untuk meletakkan kembali buku yang kubaca tadi hingga tertidur. Ia terus berceloteh seperti anak kecil. Kedua keningku mengernyit begitu sudah tidak mendengar lagi celotehannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik. Tunggu, pergi ke mana dia?

"Hei, perpustakaan akan ditutup," Seorang penjaga perpustakaan wanita tiba-tiba muncul. "Keluarlah."

Kedua keningku semakin mengernyit. Apa Kaien sudah keluar dari perpustakaan lebih dulu? Tumben sekali dia tidak memberitahuku atau menarik pundakku seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan siangnya saat bel istirahat, langkahku seketika berhenti begitu aku sampai di atap dan melihat Kaien sudah ada di sana; sedang duduk bersandar di palang pagar, di bawah bayang-bayang rimbunnya pohon besar yang menurut rumor katanya tidak bisa ditebang karena ada penghuninya. Konyol.

Kaien melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, sebelum menunjuk-nunjuk tempat kosong di samping kanannya. Tanpa disuruhpun aku pasti akan duduk di sana.

"Aku senang tidak melihatmu membolos hari ini," kata Kaien begitu aku duduk di sampingnya.

Kukeluarkan rokok dari saku depan celanaku. Tetapi belum sempat aku mengambil sebatang, Kaien tiba-tiba menyambarnya. Aku berdecak. "Kembalikan."

Kaien melotot sambil menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. "Tidak!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kembalikan, atau—" aku menurunkan suaraku hingga di titik paling rendah.

"Atau apa?" tantang Kaien dengan bibir tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil meraih daguku. Dan menempelkan kedua bibir kami. Rasa manis bibirnya sama seperti permen _lollipop_ yang biasa dimakan olehnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku," wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius saat berkata, "kau tidak akan merokok lagi, Toushiro." Sepasang matanya menatapku penuh harap. Aku lemah dengan tatapannya seperti itu.

"Baiklah...," kusandarkan kepalaku di lengannya, "tapi kau juga harus berjanji, kau harus terus berada di sampingku."

**.**

**.**

"Siapa yang sudah mengubah kepribadianmu jadi murid teladan seperti ini?" Renji menyambutku dengan pertanyaan monotonnya hampir setiap hari. Aku hanya memberinya senyum simpul, sembari duduk di kursiku. "Apa perempuan yang membuatmu jatuh cinta hingga mengubahmu seperti ini dari sekolah lain?"

Aku masih bungkam.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan terus menyimpan rahasiamu!" Renji mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau akan kaget jika kuceritakan siapa orang yang berhasil mengubahku sampai seperti ini."

Satu alis Renji terangkat. "Apa perempuan itu lebih tua darimu?" Ia bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, "Atau sudah punya suami?" Wajahnya semakin mendekat, "Atau sudah janda?"

Dengan buku cetak yang baru saja kukeluarkan dari dalam tas, aku memukul kepala Renji.

"_Ittai_!" Renji meraung, sembari menjauhkan wajahnya. Mengelus-elus bekas pukulan yang kuberikan di samping kepalanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Seleraku tidak seperti itu! Mungkin kau sendiri yang punya selera seperti itu!" Kedua mataku melotot tajam-tajam ke arahnya. Renji mencibir.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku!"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Kelas sudah penuh dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Kedua mataku kembali pada Renji, "Akan kuberitahu saat istirahat nanti."

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Renji akhirnya bertanya begitu kami berdua sudah sampai di atap. Kedua mataku mengedar ke sekeliling atap. Tumben sekali Kaien belum datang? "Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Renji sambil ikut mengedarkan pandangannya.

Aku menoleh dan menatap Renji. "Tentu saja kekasihku. Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu."

Mulut Renji membentuk huruf 'O', sebelum ia menyeringai, "Oh, jadi di sini kalian selalu bersama? Tempat yang sepi dan tidak ada yang menganggu saat kalian bercumbu atau bercinta, hm?"

Aku mendelik, "Kau mau kulempar dari atap ini? Kami berdua tidak pernah melakukan hal mesum seperti itu, bodoh!"

Renji melangkah mundur sambil memberi jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V'. "Lalu, di mana kekasihmu itu? Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke kelasnya saja?"

Pertanyaan Renji membuat aku mematung. Selama ini Kaien memang tidak pernah memberitahu dia berada di kelas mana. Karena dia selalu ada di sini saat aku datang. Mungkinkah dia masih ada di kelasnya sekarang?

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari di kelas mana dia," kataku, sembari berjalan menuju pintu lebih dulu.

Renji mengekor di belakangku sambil berkata, "Hah? Jadi, kau bahkan tidak tahu kekasihmu itu dari kelas berapa? _Unbelivable_!"

Bel tanda istirahat habis berbunyi nyaring begitu aku dan Renji baru saja mencari di tiga kelas. Kami berdua saling berpandangan.

"Sepulang sekolah saja kita mencari."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Kemudian berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju kelas kami.

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Renji berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan wajah kecewa. Gara-gara guru pelajaran jam terakhir memberi tugas tambahan begitu bel pulang berbunyi, kami berdua akhirnya tidak bisa menemukan Kaien; karena setiap kelas yang kami datangi sudah kosong.

"Jadi, namanya Kaien Shiba?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Kau punya foto dengannya di ponselmu? Aku penasaran sekali ingin melihat wajahnya!"

Kukeluarkan ponselku dari saku depan celanaku. "Jangan kaget saat kau melihatnya." Jariku menggeser layar ponselku, dan kuulurkan pada Renji. Sengaja aku memasang fotoku bersama Kaien di atap sebagai _wallpaper_.

Renji menerima ponselku, dan tiba-tiba mengernyit. "Apa ini—" dia pasti bingung melihat kekasihku, Kaien, seorang laki-laki. "—ini kan, hanya fotomu sendiri."

"Eh?" Kuterima kembali ponselku yang diulurkan Renji. Kedua mataku seketika membelalak. Apa-apaan ini? Seharusnya di samping kiriku ada Kaien yang tersenyum lebar. Tapi, kenapa—hanya aku seorang diri?

"Hei?" Renji menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku. Aku masih bergeming. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Tiba-tiba semua memoriku bersama Kaien selama dua minggu lebih berputar seperti proyektor film di dalam otakku. Kaien yang tiba-tiba muncul di atap dengan wajah polosnya. Kaien yang mengemut permen _lollipop_ kesukaannya. Kaien yang selalu membuatku tertawa lepas. Tidak mungkin dia hanya—

Aku berbalik dan berlari kembali ke dalam sekolah.

"Toushiro!" Renji berseru memanggilku. Tanpa menoleh, bisa kudengar langkah kakinya yang berlari menyusulku.

Napasku terengah-engah begitu aku sampai di ruang guru. Beberapa guru yang masih ada di sana menoleh ke arahku. "_Sumimasen_," aku mengangguk hormat, sebelum mendekati salah satu guru. "_Sensei_, boleh aku bertanya? Apa _Sensei_ mengenal murid di sekolah ini yang bernama Kaien Shiba?"

Semua mata guru yang ada di ruangan itu menatapku terkejut. Hingga satu guru wanita berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau teman Kaien dari kelas lain, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, lebih baik mengiyakan daripada kubilang Kaien kekasihku.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya?" Guru wanita itu berkata dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba suram, "Kaien kan—sudah meninggal..."

Mendadak aku merasa seluruh tubuhku melemas seperti tak bertulang. "Haha... tidak mungkin..." aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak percaya.

"Sejak dua bulan lalu, Kaien masuk rumah sakit, dan meninggal di awal bulan ini."

Kedua tungkai kakiku tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku lagi, dan akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Jadi, selama hampir dua minggu lebih ini—

"Toushiro," bisa kudengar suara Renji bergetar ketakutan di belakangku, "jadi, kekasihmu itu ternyata arwah gentayangan?"

**.**

**.**

"Dasar bodoh, bukannya kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk terus berada di sampingku?" Kuhembuskan asap rokok di dalam mulutku keluar. "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, sedikit demi sedikit aku menghilangkan kebiasaan merokokku karena janjiku padamu. Karena kaulah... orang pertama yang kucintai..."

"Tidak kusangka dari atap ini matahari terbenamnya akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas!"

Suara yang baru pertama kali kudengar itu tidak membuatku menoleh dari palang pagar tempat aku menyandarkan kedua lenganku. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahku dan berhenti persis di sebelah kananku. Dari ekor mataku, bisa kulihat dia seorang murid laki-laki yang tingginya nyaris seperti Renji.

"Hei, kau sudah lama berada di sini?"

Aku tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu dan menyentil rokokku yang sudah habis.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau misalnya puntung rokokmu itu mengakibatkan kebakaran?"

Aku mendengus, sembari merogoh bungkusan rokokku di saku belakang celana. Menyelipkan satu batang rokok tersisa di bibirku. Namun, belum sempat kunyalakan dengan pematik gas, tiba-tiba pemuda di sampingku menyambarnya dan membuangnya ke bawah. Kedua mataku membelalak, sebelum aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Kau, cepat ganti rokokku yang kau buang it—" ucapanku seketika terhenti begitu melihat pemuda berambut jingga itu. Dan dia memberikan sesuatu yang membangkitkan kenanganku pada Kaien.

"Ini pengganti rokokmu."

Aku mematung. Dan masih tidak merespon begitu dia meraih tangan kananku dan meletakkan permen _lollipop_ itu dalam genggamanku. Dia akhirnya berbalik, dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibirku tanpa sadar. Langkahnya berhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang, menatapku dengan sepasang bibirnya yang tersenyum.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Murid pindahan di sekolah ini," ada jeda sejenak, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Dan kau—sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's **_**notes**_**:**

Semoga ada juga yg mau membuat fic dengan _crack pairing_ ini. :D

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mampir membaca! ^^


End file.
